Find My Soul
by Yuu Ika
Summary: Semua rencana Rukia berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi karena kecerobohannya, Rukia malah hampir membuat Ichigo celaka. Apa yang terjadi? RnR! IchiRuki! Don't like don't read!
1. Hal yang tak diharapkan

Hi, minna! Aku Yuu! Ini fanfic pertamaku! Jika ada kesalahan mohon kritik dan sarannya!

**Pairing** : Ichiruki

**Disclaimer** : Bleach tetap punya Kubo Tite-san! Tapi fic ini asli karyaku sendiri!

**Summary** : Ichigo bertemu dengan gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia, dengan segala bujuk rayunya berhasil membuat Ichigo masuk ke dunia yang tak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya! RnR!

**FIND MY SOUL**

**Chapter 1**

**Ichigo's POV**

Aku merasa sangat mengantuk setelah pelajaran Biologi pagi ini. Rasanya aku ingin berlari pulang setelah bunyi bel pelajaran terakhir dan kabur dari kegiatan klub aneh itu. Tapi tetap saja itu menjadi hal yang tak mungkin bagiku. Gadis iblis itu pasti mencariku.

"Ichigooo!!!"

Baru saja kubicarakan sudah muncul si pendek itu. Dengan gesit ia berlari ke arahku, mengerem mendadak dan tersenyum manis berhenti tepat di depan mejaku. Kuakui, walau ia pendek, ia sangat manis. Namanya Kuchiki Rukia.

"Yo, nanti ke ruang klub bersamaku ya!" serunya, mata violetnya berbinar.

"Ya, ya!"sahutku malas, walaupun sedikit senang memandang wajah Rukia yang terlihat bahagia.

"Sampai nanti!" katanya sambil melangkah menuju mejanya yang berada 3 meja di depanku.

Setelah sosoknya menjauh, aku menghela napas. Lega dan terasa berat! Kalian tahu kenapa? Kegiatan klub itu membosankan. Mungkin kalau dibilang klub yang kunaungi sekarang lebih membosankan daripada klub catur dan minum the. Namanya saja aneh dan sedikit bikin merinding. Klub Pengusir Roh Jahat. Entah kenapa aku bisa masuk klub itu. Tapi awalnya begini…

**Flashback in Ichigo's POV**

Ini hari pertama aku masuk sekolah di SMA Karakura. Aku baru saja pindah beberapa hari yang lalu karena ayahku, Kurosaki Issin, dipindahtugaskan ke kota ini demi menjalankan profesinya sebagai seorang dokter. Dua adik kembarku, Yuzu dan Karin juga akan bersekolah di SD Karakura hari ini.

Aku memutuskan berangkat ke sekolah masing-masing. Aku memutuskan berangkat sepagi mungkin agar aku tak terlalu canggung berkenalan dengan teman-teman baruku di sana. Setelah berhasil memasuki gerbang sekolah itu. Aku menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. Ada seseorang yang mengikutiku. Mendadak aku berhenti dan menoleh. Sesosok gadis mungil yang memakai kimono berwarna putih sedang berdiri di sana. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang sebahu tergerai dan dibelai lembut oleh angin. Yang lebih mempesona, ia mempunyai mana berwarna violet yang indah.

"Yo!" serunya.

Aku yang masih terpana dengan kehadirannya, kemudian terlihat shock. Aku baru menyadari bahwa sekolah itu benar-benar sepi dan masih terlalu pagi. Mustahil ada orang yang dating sepagi ini, kecuali…

"Han…tuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!" aku bergegas secepat mungkin menuju gedung sekolah.

"Tunggu!" cegahnya.

Ketika aku berbalik, gadis itu sudah ada di depanku.

Tuh kan! Dia benar-benar hantu! Mana bisa secepat itu ia langsung ada di hadapanku. Aku tak punya pilihan lain kecuali berjongkok dan memohon agar dia tidak menyakitiku. Kukatakan sekarang juga pada dunia, kalau aku memang sangat takut yang namanya hantu!

"Kumohon jangan sakiti aku," kataku sambil terus berjongkok dan menunduk. "aku tak salah apa-apa!"

Ia terdengar sedang tertawa dan kemudian berkata, "Kau lucu!"

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan menatap sosok mungilnya yang kini mulai mendekatiku.

"Akh, jangan!" seruku terperanjat dan terduduk di tanah. "Kumohon, jangan!"

Ia terus mendekatiku dan berkata, "Kenapa?"

"Jangan, pokoknya jangan!" seruku sambil terus beringsut mundur ke belakang. "Akan kulakukan apapun, asal kau tak mengangguku!"

Ia tersenyum. "Hm, apapun?"

"Ya!" sahutku.

"Kalu begitu, tandatangani ini!" serunya sambil menyerahkan bolpoin dan sehelai kertas.

"Apa ini?"

"Sudah, jangan tanya!" kata gadis itu. "Katanya kau akan lakukan apapun untukku!?"

"Ngg…"

"CEPAT!!!"

"I, iya!" aku segera menggoreskan tanda tanganku di kertas itu dan menyerahkannya pada gadis itu. Otakku tak bisa berpikir wajar saat ini, untuk apa hantu meminta tanda tanganku? Yang penting sekarang aku sudah terbebas. "Sudah kan? Kalau begitu menghilanglah! Pergilah ke alammu! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Ia tersenyum lagi, tetapi kali ini lebih menyeramkan dari yang tadi, "Tak bisa bocah jeruk! Karena mulai hari ini, kita akan bekerja sama!"

"L, lho?!"

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia, teman sekelasmu. Aku sudah dapat semua informasi tentangmu dan tentang kepindahanmu hari ini ke sekolah ini." Katanya panjang lebar membuatku semakin cengo.

"Eh, kau bukan hantu!?" tanyaku kaget dan segera berdiri sambil membersihkan celanaku yang kotor kena pasir.

"Tentu saja bukan!" Ia membuka kimono putihnya. Kulihat di balik kimono itu seragam sekolah abu-abu yang persis warnanya dengan seragamku, hanya saja ia memakaki kemeja yang dilapisi blazer dan rok pendek beberapa centi dia atas lutut. "Selamat bergabung di SMA Karakura dan Klub 'Pengusir Roh Jahat'. Selamat Kurosaki-kun!"

"A, apa?!!!" teriakku mulai naik pitam . "Apa-apaan dengan klub 'Pengusir Roh Jahat' itu?!"

Ia memamerkan kertas yang tadi kutandatangani. Astaga! Itu surat perjanjian!

"Kurosaki Ichigo, kau sendiri yang memutuskan!" sahutnya dengan tengan.

"Kau…" geramku. "menipuku!"

Ia tersenyum licik. "Khu, khu, khu, siapa yang tertipu? _Tawakke_!"

"Apa?!"

"Sudah, terima saja nasibmu!"

"Aku tak mau!" sahutku. "Aku keluar, anggap saja aku dikeluarkan dari klub itu!"

"Enak saja!" elaknya. "Tidak bisa, kau sudah berjanji!"

"Aku tak mau!" kataku kesal. "Lagipula perjanjian itu secara paksa, aku tak terima!"

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak dan kemudian berkata, "Oh, jadi begitu!" Ia menatapku, angker. "Kalau begitu Kurosaki Ichi-san, bersiap-siaplah setiap malam. Karena mulai malam ini aku akan memanggilkan roh-roh gentayangan untuk menganggu tidurmu! Aku ahli lho kalau soal yang begituan!"

"TIDAK!!!" seruku shock setengah mati. Roh? Tidak, jangan!

"Bagus!" Ia tersenyum puas menatapku yang hampir mati setengah nyawa. "Ichi-san, temui aku sepulang sekolah!"

Aku mengangguk, menyerah!

**End Of Flashback**

Begitulah ceritanya aku bisa masuk klub itu. Huh, menyebalkan! Tapi menyenangkan juga sih! Pelan-pelan aku tak takut pada roh lagi. Setelah 5 bulan bergabung, aku malah makin bisa melihat sosok asli roh itu. Rukia mengajarkan banyak hal yang berhubungan dengan roh. Ia sudah bisa melihat hal seperti itu sejak masih bayi. Gadis aneh!

Kini aku bersiap memejamkan mataku sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Kegiatan klub membuatku kelelahan dan kurang tidur. Tapi sekarang aku ingin menikmati alam mipi dengan tenang dan damai. Tapi…

Kringggg!!!

"Ah, brengsek!!!" seruku kesal.

**TBC**


	2. Tugas yang Berat

Hi, Minna-san! Ini chapter kedua dari fic sebelumnya, mudah-mudahan tidak mengecewakan! Aku akan berusaha untuk lebih baik dari sebelumnya!

**Pairing : ** Tetap IchiRuki

**Disclaimer : **Tite-san punya dong, aku nggak berani ambil alih! Tapi Fic ini asli punyaku!

**Summary : **Ichigo berusaha menerima dengan tabah hal yang telah terjadi pada dirinya, justru ketabahannya itu semakin membuat Rukia mempermainkan dirinya dengan menjadikannya umpan di setiap kegiatan klub. Gimana dong?!

**FIND MY SOUL**

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

Sepulang sekolah...

Ichigo baru saja mengemasi buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat letih dan menderita , ia tidak pernah menghilangkan kerutan aneh di keningnya. Ia berusaha berekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Oi, Ichigo!" teriak seorang gadis tomboy berambut pendek.

Ichigo menoleh, tak biasanya makhluk itu memanggil nama kecilnya dengan nada akrab. "Ya?" sahutnya.

"Kau belum ikut klub apa-apa kan?" tanya cewek yang belakangan ini diketahui Ichigo bernama Tatsuki Arisawa. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut klubku, klub karate?"

Ia menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Dalam hatinya ingin sekali menjawab 'mau'. Apalagi di sekolah yang dulu ia juga ikut kegiatan karate. Tapi...

"Maaf Arisawa, aku...tak― "

"Kudengar, di sekolahmu yang dulu, kau juga masuk klub karate kan?!" seru Tatsuki hingga membuat Ichigo kehilangan alasan untuk menolak.

Ia teringat gadis pendek yang mengancamannya.

'Ngg…Arisawa…"

"Kudengar lagi, kau juga salah satu orang terhebat di klub karatemu yang dulu!" potong Tatsuki.

"Ya, tapi― "

"Sudahlah, Ichigo Kurosaki!" lagi-lagi Tatsuki memotong ucapan Ichigo dan menarik tangannya. "Atau kau boleh lihat-lihat dulu, siapa tahu kau―AUW!"

Tangan putih mungil itu dengan gesit memukul tangan Tatsuki hingga tangan Ichigo terlepas dari tarikannya.

"Kau serius, Arisawa-kun!?" seru Rukia dengan nada mengejek. "Sayang, Ichi-san anggota klubku!". Ia menarik lengan Ichigo dan mengambil langkah seribu keluar dari kelas itu sebelum Tatsuki Arisawa mengamuk.

Dalam perjalanan ke ruang klub…

"Hei, pendek!" seru Ichigo sambil terengah-engah kehabisan napas. "Kau ini hobi cari masalah, ya! Kau tak tahu siapa dia, hah?!"

"Apa pedulimu?" Rukia melirik Ichigo tajam sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Siapapun dia, itu urusanku! Lagipula apa yang perlu kutakutkan dari orang sepertinya. Yang penting bagiku, kau BAKA…menepati perjanjian kita."

"Ya, ya!" sahut Ichigo sedikit kesal.

"Walau sudah bergabung selama 5 bulan dengan klub kami, bukan berarti kau seenaknya menyeleweng untuk masuk klub lain." Kata Rukia. "Kau tak tahu seperti apa keras kepalanya Tatsuki Arisawa, selain itu anggota klubnya banyak yang mengalami cedera, apalagi sebentar lagi pertandingan karate antar sekolah! Kau harus hati-hati! Dia butuh sumber daya sepertimu!"

"Aku mengerti!" sahut Ichigo tambah kesal.

Rukia tersenyum simpul dan berkata, "Baguslah kalau kau sadar!"

SIALAN!!! Ucap Ichigo dalam hati betul-betul kesal sampai berdeath-glare-ria. Tapi Rukia tampak tak peduli, ia meneruskan langkahnya ke ruang klub. Ya, lagi-lagi Ichigo harus mengalah…

**Ichigo POV**

Sambil berusaha menahan emosi, aku mengikuti gadis cebol yang ceriwis itu! Dasar tak berperasaan! Ah, sebaiknya tak usah terlalu kupikirkan, itu hanya akan membuat hatiku makin sakit.

Rukia berhenti tepat setelah kami melewati tikungan! Aku tahu tempat itu! Bagaimana tidak, hampir setiap hari aku ke sana. Rukia mulai membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Cepat BAKA!!!" teriaknya.

Aku cuma bisa mendengus kesal dan juga memasuki ruangan yang sama sambil menutup pintu. Aku berbalik dan mendapati suasana ruangan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Deretan boneka kutukan 'Chappy'―serial yang sering ditonton Yuzu― tersusun rapi di atas rak yang ada di setiap sisi ruangan. Aku melihat pelakunya tengah asyik menjahit boneka baru, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uryuu Ishida!

"Oi, Ishida!" teriakku setelah melihat apa yang terjadi di sekelilingku. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini?!"

Ishida melirikku sekilas dengan pandangan mengejek, "Memangnya apa jabatanmu di sini, Jeruk?"

"A, a, aku…."

"Yang berhak bertanya hanya Kuchiki-san karena dia Ketua di sini!" jawab Ishida datar dan merendahkan ucapanku. "Benarkan Kuchiki-san?" tanyanya lembut kepada Rukia yang sedang terpana melihat setiap sisi ruangan.

"Bagus, Ishida-kun!" seru Rukia tersipu. "Kau tahu saja aku suka serial 'Chappy Maiden'! Kau hebat Ishida!"

Aku cuma bisa pasrah untuk yang kedua kalinya melihat senyum kebanggaan di wajah Ishida. Bersabar menghadapi orang seperti dia dan Rukia. Untung saja masih ada dua orang yang normal di ruangan ini. Ya, tidak bisa dibilang normal juga, sih. Yasutora Sado, biasa dipanggil Chad. Orang yang kubicarakan sedang membersihkan bungkus makanan yang ada di atas meja satu-satunya di ruangan ini. Tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi, berkulit kecoklatan dan terlihat galak. Tapi sebenarnya Chad lah cowok yang berhati paling lembut di antara kami. Berbeda dengan Ishida, berwajah rupawan, tetapi bermulut iblis seperti Rukia. Lalu satu lagi, Inoue Orihime, ia tengah asyik membaca novel di sofa yang ada di sisi ruangan dan tak menyadari kehadiranku dan Rukia.

Merasa bosan dengan tingkah mereka, aku duduk di kursi dekat meja. "Rukia, bisakah kita mulai!" kataku.

"Ah, ya!" Rukia duduk di kursi sebelahku. "Inoue-san, ayo kita rapat!"

Inoue yang baru sadar dengan kehadiran kami berdua, tersipu malu dan segera mengambil kursi antara Rukia dan Ishida, Chad juga ikut menyusul.

"Mengenai tugas kita kali ini, agak berbeda dari sebelumnya. " kata Rukia. "Kita kan benar-benar turun ke lapangan untuk mengusir roh jahat yang ada di Karakura!"

Sebetulnya ini agak ekstrem menurutku karena biasanya kami hanya menangani kejadian gaib yang ada di lingkungan sekolah. Seperti teror dari roh-roh yang bergentayangan di sekolah dan hanya melayani klien dari siswa yang ada di SMA Karakura. Tapi sekarang...Rukia benar-benar sudah gila!

"Kau serius?!" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk anggun. Cebol itu merasa tak ada yang salah dari ucapannya barusan.

"Jadi kita semua juga ikut?!" tanya Inoue terlihat agak ragu.

"Tentu saja!"jawab Rukia mantap. "Selain karena belakangan ini banyak kejadian aneh di Karakura, ini juga permintaan Urahara-sensei!"

"Urahara-sensei!!!?" seru kami berbarengan.

Klek! Pintu ruangan terbuka dan terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning memakai kimono hijau bergaris putih dan geta. Pasti orang-orang tak percaya kalau dia adalah guru Kimia sekaligus pembimbing klub kami.

"Ya, aku!" sahutnya. "Kurasa Kuchiki telah menjelaskan apa tugas kalian selanjutnya!"

"Tapi kenapa kami harus membersihkan Karakura dari semua roh jahat!?" tanyaku. "Apalagi aku belum bisa melihat roh jahat itu dengan jelas, hanya roh biasa yang benar-benar bisa kulihat, itupun dibantu Rukia!"

"Bilang saja kau takut, bereskan!" seru Ishida.

"Kau..."

"Sudah, sudah!" Urahara-sensei berusaha menengahi kami berdua. "Jika phobia Kurosaki belum bisa disembuhkan kau bisa minta bantuan pada Kuchiki!"

"Sudah, tapi..."

"Percuma saja!" potong Rukia. "Karena secara sadarnya Ichi-san memang penakut!"

"Bukan!" sergahku. Ada alasan lain yang membuatku tidak bisa berhadapan dengan roh, sudah kucoba, tapi tak pernah berhasil!

"Bantulah Kurosaki, Kuchiki!" kata Urahara-sensei.

"Ya!" sahut Rukia singkat.

"SELAMAT BERJUANG anak-anak! Aku yakin kalian bisa!" seru Urahara-sensei.

"Tapi Urahara-sensei..."aku hendak protes, tapi Rukia menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangannya.

"Setuju!" teriaknya semangat. "Berarti mulai besok kegiatan kita sudah dimulai, sepulang sekolah, semuanya berkumpul di gerbang sekolah, Ok!"

"Yah!" sahut ketiganya lemas, sementara aku tak bisa memberi persetujuan apa-apa.

**Normal POV**

Rukia sekarang telah melepaskan tanggannya yang menutupi mulut Ichigo. Ia segera menghapiri Ishida untuk mengatur jadwal pertemuan mereka untuk kegiatan mereka besok. Sementara Inoue yang tadi malu-malu, tampak sedikit lemas dengan keputusan barusan. Chad seperti kehilangan nyawa.

Beberapa menit kemudian....

Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, dan Inoue sudah pulang lebih awal. Rukia masih bersama Urahara-sensei. Suasananya makin sunyi.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bermain-main Kuchiki-san!" kata Urahara-sensei. "Kalau kau tetap seperti itu akan sulit bagimu untuk cepat kembali!"

Rukia beranjak dari kursinya, "Ya, aku mengerti! Ujian kecil ini dengan cepat pasti bisa kuselesaikan!" Ia melangkah menuju jendela kecil yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kau selalu bicara begitu," kata Urahara-sensei, ia memainkan kipas putihnya. "Tapi sudah 2 tahun kau di sini dan belum mendapatkan hasil apa-apa!"

"Tak usah menasehatiku!" sahut Rukia sambil menampakkan ekspresi dinginnya.

Urahara-sensei menghentikan kegiatan kipas-mengipasnya.

"Lagipula..." gadis bermata violet itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Ruangan ini berada di lantai 2, sehingga Rukia dengan jelas dapat dengan leluasa melihat siswa yang baru saja pulang dari kegiatan klub. pandangannya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut orange yang dikenalnya sendirian melangkah menuju ke gerbang sekolah. "Aku sudah menemukannya..."

"Ngg?" Pemuda berkimono itu kelihatan bingung.

Rukia menatap ke sensei 'aneh' itu. "Aku sudah menemukan umpan yang tepat untuk membawaku kembali!"

**TBC**

Arigatou Minna-san! Ini jawaban atas review dari kalian:

Sagara Ryuuki : Makasih sarannya, akan kuperhatikan typonya!

Aiko Wanasaki : Salam kenal juga! Kuusahakan lain kali update lebih cepat.

Aya-na Byakkun : Sip!

'Ruki-chan' pipy : Ok, makasih ya!

Ichikawa Miharu 150696 : Iya, Rukia agak licik di fic ini! Memakai kimono pagi hari adalah kebiasaan aneh klub pengusir roh untuk melakukan ritual penenangan roh-roh gentayangan di sekolah (Ini program dari Rukia ya, selaku ketua klub, ^^;)

Yurisa Shirany Kurosaki : Salam kenal juga! Iya, Ichigo out of character banget di fic ini!

Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki : Ichi punya phobia hantu. Di chap 3 bakal diceritain penyebab Ichigo takut hantu!

Sorayuki Nichan : Arigatou!

Sacchan Linda Shirayuki : Ah, ya typo, aku agak buru-buru! Ichi-san sebagai panggilan yang digunakan Rukia untuk menggoda Ichigo. ^^

Mungkin agak garing, tapi mohon untuk tetap di review chap 2 ini, ok!


	3. Taktik yang licik

Wah, maaf ya, lama ngeupdatenya! Maklum deadline tugas kuliah yang setiap minggu dan selalu aja ada yang bikin aku semakin malas menulis, tapi lagu soundtrack Bleach selalu menjadi penyemangatku! Yap, selamat menikmati fic-ku yang gaje dan nggak sempurna ini!

**Pairing : **IchiRuki (my fave)

**Disclaimer :** Punya Tite Kubo-san! Fic gaje ini milikku!

**Warning : **OOC, AU, Gaje, Typo.

**Summary : **Petualangan anak klub 'Pengusir Roh Jahat' dimulai. Tapi sepertinya terjadi suatu kesalahan.

**Find My Soul**

**Chapter 3**

Apartment XX, 09.00 PM

Sosok gadis bertubuh kecil itu menutup pelan pintu kamarnya. Lengkap dengan piyama long dressnya yang bergambar 'Chappy Maiden' dan memegang sebuah boneka kelinci memakai gaun Gothic-Lolita berwarna merah berenda hitam. Ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya yang empuk ditutupi sprei berwarna ungu muda.

"Hm, beruntung aku bisa mendapatkan boneka ini!" gumamnya sambil menatap boneka kelinci itu. "Oyasumi, Chappy-chan!"

Gadis itu meletakkan boneka itu di sebuah meja yang ada di sebelah ranjangnya. Ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah seharian menghadapi ribuan orang di Karakura Mall untuk mendapatkan boneka 'Chappy Maiden' yang limited edition. Lama berkutat dengan ingatannya selama seharian penuh, mata Amethysnya yang indah menerawang ke langit-langit. Sebuah ingatan pahit yang justru sekarang muncul. Sesuatu yang memang tak pantas dikenang.

"Aku merindukanmu!" gumamnya pelan dan lirih. Gadis itu tersenyum semanis mungkin, walau hasilnya lebih mirip dengan senyuman yang miris. Ia memegang dadanya perlahan sembari menutup matanya yang seperti batu Amethys yang indah. Tak lama ingatan gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu menembus dimensi waktu.

Rumah Urahara Kisuke, di waktu yang sama...

Seorang gadis berwajah sendu dengan rambut berkuncir dua meletakkan secangkir teh hijau di hadapan seorang lelaki berambut kuning pucat.

"Ini Urahara-san!" kata gadis itu lembut.

"Terima kasih Ururu-chan!" lelaki berambut kuning yang dikenal sebagai guru kimia di SMA Karakura itu tersenyum pada gadis itu.

Dengan cepat gadis itu meninggalkan Urahara sendirian. Ia tahu saat ini Urahara butuh waktu untuk menyendiri dengan tumpukan kertas ulangan harian. Ada 5 kelas kertas ulangan yang harus diperiksanya.

"Hm, pasti bakal jadi hari yang melelahkan!" keluhnya sambil terus memeriksa satu-persatu kertas ulangan tersebut.

"Tetap sibuk seperti biasa!" sebuah suara mengagetkan Urahara. Ia menatap ke arah si pembicara. Gadis berkulit gelap dan berambut ungu itu tersenyum dari jendela dan menyapa, "Hei, terganggu sensei?"

"Yoruichi?!" seru Urahara yang sekarang sudah bisa mengendalikan kekagetannya. "Kupikir kau tak akan ke sini lagi karena sibuk juga di sana!"

Yoruichi segera meloncat, masuk ke dalam dan duduk di hadapan Urahara dan tanpa basa basi meminum habis teh milik Urahara. "Ya, belakangan aku semakin sibuk, tapi aku tak mungkin lupa dengan teman lama."

"Hm,kau tak mungkin pergi ke sini hanya untuk menemui teman lama kan? Kau sedang ditugaskan untuk apa?" tanya Urahara tetap fokus pada kertas ulangan siswa-siswanya.

"Sederhana," sahut Yoruichi. "mengawasi Kuchiki Rukia!"

Urahara tertawa kecil, "Untuk apa kau mengawasi nona Kuchiki itu, apa kau dibayar oleh Kuchiki Byakuya?"

Yoruichi berdiri dan mendekati jendela yang tadi ia lewati untuk masuk. "Bodoh sekali kalau aku melakukan semua ini demi pangeran berdarah dingin itu. Ini murni perintah! Nona kecil itu akan segera kuuji!"

"Hah, memangnya ujian sudah dimulai?!" tanya Urahara kaget. "Tapi tak ada pemberitahuan apa-apa sebelumnya!"

"Dia sudah kuberitahu seminggu yang lalu, kukira dia telah memberitahumu!' Yoruichi meregangkan otot-ototnya. "Ternyata ia lebih licik dari kakaknya!"

Uraha menghela napas dalam. Ia baru menyelesaikan pemeriksaan ulangan untuk 2 kelas. "Gadis itu tidak licik, tetapi cerdik. Aku rasa ia memang pantas di posisi tertinggi. Ia mampu memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan dan bertindak dengan cepat. Kuchiki banyak belajar di dunia ini dan mampu meningkatkan kedewasaannya. Buktinya ia tidak bergantung padaku lagi."

"Benarkah?" mata emas Yoruichi menunjukkan keraguannya atas ucapan Urahara."Gadis itu... yang menangis seperti orang gila di depan mayat tunangannya, sudah dewasa?"

Urahara tersenyum tipis, "Aku rasa ia menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari mantan tunangannya itu!"

"Ah, mana mungkin?!" seru Yoruichi tak percaya. "Tunangannya adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang dicintai Kuchiki. Aku dapat melihat saat Shiba tidak bernapas lagi, gadis itu seperti kehilangan nyawa dan akalnya!"

Lagi-lagi Urahara tertawa kecil, "Itu kan menurutmu! Kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi nanti!"

"Ng, ngomong-ngomong mengenai tunangannya, selama Kuchiki bersamamu apa ia sering mengungkit tentang kejadian 'itu'!?" pertanyaan itu berhasil menghentikan tawa Urahara.

"Tak pernah." sahutnya pelan. "Walau aku sepenuhnya aku merasa bersalah, Kuchiki dengan bijak selalu menganggap hal itu sudah berlalu. Buruknya, ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya..."

"Ya, syukurlah!" kata Yoruichi lega. "Tapi tak baik juga..."

Apartment XX, 06.00 AM...

"TI, TIDAAAAAKKKKK!" jerit Rukia, ia refleks terduduk, bangun dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin muncul di setiap permukaan kulitnya dan tampak jelas wajahnya pucat pasi, shock. Matanya yang baru saja terbuka menunjukkan seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya barusan.

"Ke...kenapa...hosh...aku selalu bermimpi...hal yang....hosh...sama!" Rukia memegang kepalanya menenangkan napas dan pikirannya.

"Lagi-lagi..."gumamnya pelan, air matanya keluar dengan spontan.

SMA Karakura, 05.00 PM...

Bel sudah berbunyi beberapa jam yang lalu dan suasana sekolah pun menjadi sangat sepi. Tiga orang lelaki dan seorang perempuan cantik sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah. Lelaki berkacamata di antara mereka tampak sangat kesal.

"Kurosaki, bisa kau jelaskan?!" tanya Ishida emosi.

"Apalagi?" Ichigo berbalik menanya, ia merasa sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Mana Kuchiki-san? Bukankah kau sekelas dengannya?" tanya Ishida mulai memancing kekesalan Ichigo.

"Tadi kan sudah kubilang, dia menyuruh kita semua berkumpul duluan dan nanti dia kan menyusul ke sini!" teriak Ichigo geram.

"Tenang Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue yang terlihat khawatir dengan keributan itu mulai menengahi mereka berdua. "Atau biar kulihat dulu Kuchi―"

"Jangan Inoue-san!' cegah Ishida . "Biar si Jeruk itu yang memanggil Kuchiki-san. Yang sekelas dengan Kuchiki-san kan cuma dia!"

"Kau..."

**Ichigo POV**

'Kau..." geramku hendak memukul lelaki bermulut iblis itu. Tapi kuurungkan setelah melihat wajah Inoue yang sudah kewalahan melerai perang mulut kami dari tadi. "Ya, sudah, akan kulihat dulu!"

Ishida tersenyum puas dengan keputusanku.

'Sialan!' batinku.

Aku mulai melangkahkan ke gedung sekolah. Walau sedikit kesal sering dipermainkan, ya...apa boleh buat! Kupercepat langkahku ke gedung sekolah. Sepi dan agak remang-remang. Bulu kudukku berdiri. Entah bagaimana, seolah hormon adrenalinku berhenti berproduksi. Jantungku serasa berhenti dan ketakutan semakin mengerayangi hatiku. Hal ini dulu pernah kualami sebelumnya. Saat dimana phobiaku terhadap hantu mulai muncul...

**Flashback**

"Kurosaki, kau yang ambil bolanya!" kata seorang anak kecil dekil yang memakai topi pada seorang bocah berambut orange yang tak lain adalah Ichigo yang berumur 9 tahun.

"Eeeh, Aku?!" Ichigo menunjuk dirinya, tak percaya. "Tapi..."

"Kau kan lebih berani dariku!" seru seorang lagi yang berada di samping bocah bertopi itu. "Lagipula aku tak mau masuk ke halaman rumah kosong itu, banyak pecahan kaca!"

"Begitu..."Ichigo memandang rumah bercat putih kusam yang berada beberapa meter di depannya itu. Pagar kayu yang tinggi menutupi setengah badan rumah itu. Jelas sekali rumah itu tampak sudah kosong bertahun-tahun. "Aizawa mau menemaniku?" tanyanya pada bocah bertopi itu.

"A, aku tak bisa!" sahutnya sedikit gugup. "Ka, kakiku sedikit cedera! Kau pasti bisa sendiri kan?"

"Ya, sudah!" sahut Ichigo. Ia tahu tak akan ada yang mau ke sana karena menurut rumor rumah itu berhantu. Tapi bagi Ichigo, itu hanya hal sepele. Roh gentayangan mana yang tak bisa dilihatnya. Tiap jalan yang dilaluinya selalu ada roh yang lalu lalang, entah mati karena kecelakaan atau justru bunuh diri. Bocah berambut orange itu dengan cueknya melangkah ke dalam pekarangan rumah yang tidak dikunci itu.

"Di sini ya..." gumamnya memandangi rumah kosong itu. Setelah menerusuri halamannya yang gersang hanya ditumbuhi rumput liar dan sebuah pohon tua. Ichigo tak peduli dengan sayatan kecil dari tepi daun liar yang tajam itu yang menggores kulitnya . Hanya satu yang ada di dalam pikirannya., menemukan bola dan keluar dari wilayah itu.

Sebuah benda bulat berhasil ditemukannya di kolong rumah itu.

"Di sana rupanya!" seru Ichigo mendekat ke lokasi itu. Segera di ambilnya bola itu sambil tersenyum puas. "Yap, saatnya per―"

Krek! Sebuah ranting jatuh tepat di depan matanya. 'Dia di sini!' batinnya. Hatinya tak tenang. Tak biasanya ia seperti ini, kekuatan ini luar biasa berbeda dari roh biasa! Tapi kenapa juga ia tak bisa melihatnya?

Brak! Ranting yang lain melayang tiba-tiba ke arah Ichigo. Beruntung, bocah itu berhasil menghindarinya dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke arah pintu pekarangan, tapi...

Bocah berambut orange itu terangkat, seolah melayang di udara. Bola di tangannya terjatuh dan sekarang tangannya sedang berusaha melepaskan sebuah genggaman maya pada lehernya. Tenggorokannya terjepit, membuatnya susah bernapas dan menjerit. Tangan maya itu memang nyata membuatnya tak berkutik, usahanya untuk lepas sepertinya hanya hal yang sia-sia.

Geraman entah makhluk mana membuat Ichigo semakin putus asa. Napasnya putus-putus, tapi Ichigo tak menyerah. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga yang tersisa. Menggeram kesal dan ketakutan membuatnya berhasil lepas dari tangan makhluk yang tak terlihat itu. Ichigo yang kehilangan pegangan terbanting ke tanah dan pingsan.

**End Of Flashback**

Sisa kenangan buruk itu masih belum hilang dari benakku. Aku tahu, itu awal ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupku. Saat itulah aku tahu betapa mengerikan hantu-hantu itu. Lalu aku menyesali semua yang kumiliki, termasuk kekuatanku yang bisa melihat rupa roh-roh. Karena tak tega melihat tingkahku yang selalu ketakutan sejak kejadian itu, keluargaku meminta seorang pendeta menyegel kekuatanku dan mulai hari itu tak ada roh yang bisa kulihat lagi. Dan sekarang ketakutan itu kembali menyerang diriku.

'Tenanglah Baka!' terngiang dalam ingatanku kata-kata si cebol itu beberapa waktu yang lalu saat ia mengajarkanku.

Oke, tenanglah Ichigo! Aku berjalan melewati locker sepatu dan menaiki tangga. Kelas kami berada di lantai 3. Sambil terus berjalan kuingat hal yang menyenangkan dan lucu yang pernah kualami untuk menghilangkan ketegangan. Beberapa ruangan telah kulewati, hingga akhirnya aku sampai di kelas 2.3, kelasku dan Rukia.

Sunyi dan hanya ada suara angin musim semi yang berhembus dengan lembut. Ruangan itu tertutup dan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Ingin kuurungkan niatku untuk masuk setelah kulirik jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 18.00. Waktu dimana gerbang para setan dibuka dan berkeliaran menganggu umat manusia. Hal itu yang pernah diceritakan oleh Rukia.

"Cih, apa boleh buat!" Gluk! Kutelan air ludah dan kuredam rasa gundahku. Hey, aku kan laki-laki!

Pintu kelas itu kugeser ke kiri. Terlihat suasana kelas yang seram, gelap, dan sunyi.

"Ru...kia!" panggilku dengan suara serak dan sedikit gemetar.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kau sudah selesai!" teriakku lagi berusaha menenangkan hati, seolah Rukia memang ada di sana. "Semua sudah menunggumu dari tadi!"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Kemana sih si Midget itu? Katanya ada perlu sebentar dari wali kelas kami, Ochi-sensei! Tapi sekarang dia menghilang entah kemana atau jangan-jangan...

"Rukia! Keluar!" teriakku semakin keras. "Kau ingin menakut-nakutiku kan?!'

Tak ada jawaban dan tetap seperti tadi.

Dengan kekuatan entah dari mana, aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas yang gelap gulita itu. Aku berusaha mencari tombol untuk menghidupkan lampu di setiap sudut yang gemetar menjelajahi dinding. Gadis itu pasti sengaja menakutiku karena ia yang paling sering menggodaku tentang roh dan setan.

Ah, ketemu! Segera saja kupencet dan... lampu pun menyala!

"Nah Ruki..." kulihat sosok yang kucari tertidur lelap di mejanya.

Pelan-pelan kudekati mejanya dan kulihat tubuhnya dengan tenang bersandar di meja. Kedua tangan mungilnya menopang kepalanya sebagai pengganti bantal. Saat ini aku melihat sosok lain dari seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Matanya tertutup rapat, terlihat bulu matanya yang panjang, lentik dan halus. Jujur, dia sangat manis―bukan, sangat cantik! Wajah itu amat ingin kusentuh―APAAA?! Ku'sentuh'?!

Otakku sudah tak beres! Batinku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipiku. Tapi kuakui dia memang mempesona, bahkan saat sedang tidur. Yah, walau sedikit menyebalkan! Aku menatap wajah itu lagi, tampak rapuh dan lembut. Inikah Kuchiki Rukia yang sebenarnya?

Kuambil kursi yang ada di depan mejanya dan duduk sambil menatap wajah Rukia yang tampak polos itu. Aku merasa beruntung bisa melihat hal ini. Jarang-jarang dapt kesempatan seperti ini. Kurasakan jantungku berdebar hebat tiap kali aku menatap Rukia. Perasaan yang sakit, tetapi menyenangkan ini baru pertama kali kurasakan.

"Ngg..." mata violetnya mulai terbuka. "Ichigo?!" ia terperanjat kaget.

Aku baru sadar jarak wajahku dan dia hanya beberapa senti lagi. Segera saja aku menjauh darinya. Wajahku terasa panas.

"Um, maaf!" kataku.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya terdengar kesal.

Ah, aku lupa! Bukannya aku ingin menjemputnya, tapi malah keasyikkan memandangi wajahnya yang sedang tertidur. Wajahku semakin memanas, baru kali ini aku tertangkap basah menatap dalam seorang gadis.

"A, aku mau menjemputmu, pendek!" sahutku gugup. 'Kau tak ingat kalau kita ada kegiatan klub hari ini?"

"Oh, ya?!" serunya dengan polos. "Ya, aku baru ingat, tapi... aku malah ketiduran!"

"Hm, baguslah kalau kau ingat!" kataku sembari mengalihkan pandangan.

Rukia berdiri dan menatap ke arahku sambil berkata, "Ya sudah, tunggu apalagi! Ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

"Hm, ya." sahutku malas.

**End of Ichigo POV**

Angin musim semi berhembus dengan lembut. Tidak ada lagi sakura yang berguguran, artinya karakura sedang memasuki musim panas. Dan itu sudah amat terasa saat Rukia dan Ichigo melihat apa yang terjadi di gerbang sekolah.

Kosong.

Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan aura _death glare_. Ichigo bisa merasakan kemarahan Rukia. Ia sendiri bingung kemana anak-anak klubnya pergi. Ishida, Chad, dan Inoue benar-benar nyata tak ada di sana.

"Ichi-san!" panggil Rukia dengan nada berbeda. "Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?"

Ichigo tak tahu harus berkata apa, kecuali menggerutu. 'Kenapa hal ini selalu terjadi padaku?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, apa kau benar-benar memanggil mereka?!" tanya Rukia emosi.

"Sudah!" jawab Ichigo akhirnya. "Kami sudah berkumpul lebih dari 1 jam di sini, lalu Ishida kesal dan menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu yang tak kunjung datang. Dan aku tak tahu bagaimana selanjutnya..."

Rukia menghela napasnya, membuang segala kekesalannya.

"Ya, sudah kita pergi berdua saja!" kata Rukia dengan tegas.

"APAAA?!" Ichigo terperanjat kaget. "Kau sudah gila nona Kuchiki, ini sudah malam!"

Ia tertawa kecil.

"Justru akan lebih mudah menangkapnya di malam hari!" kata Rukia sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tapi...." Ichigo terlihat shock dengan pernyataan Rukia. "Kau tahu kan ini sudah malam dan...kita cuma berdua?!"

"Kita tak akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh," timpal Rukia. "hanya menjalankan tugas klub!"

"Ya, tapi..."

"Maksudmu kau tak mau ikut dan membiarkan aku sendiri?!" tanya Rukia membuat Ichigo kesulitan memberikan alasan. "Apa kau tega Ichi, hiks?!" tanya Rukia lagi sambil mengeluarkan air mata palsunya.

Ichigo menghela napas dalam-dalam, itu artinya ia mengalah! Setelah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya ia berkata, "Yah, Baiklah! Tapi kita jangan pulang terlalu larut!"

Rukia melonjak kegirangan.

"Yeah, Ichi-san memang baik!" serunya. "Tenang saja, lokasi kita sekarang di kuil barat Karakura! Tak terlalu jauh dari sini!"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, ayo!" seru Ichigo.

"Hai..." sahut Rukia, senyum di wajahnya tak hilang-hilang.

Ichigo mulai berjalan meninggalkan gerbang sekolah bersama Rukia. Gadis mungil itu mengikutinya dari belakang. Beberapa langkah berjalan, ia berhenti. Mata polos gadis itu menatap layar handphone yang sekarang sedang digenggamnya.

'Hm, baguslah, sesuai perkiraanku!' batinnya. Seringaian kecil menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ia menatap lelaki di depannya. 'Kurosaki Ichigo...polos sekali'

Ichigo yang merasa Rukia tak berada di sampingnya, menoleh ke belakang.

"Rukia sedang apa kau di sana?" tanya lelaki berambut orange itu. "Aku tak mau pulang terlalu larut, mengerti!"

Rukia menyimpan handphone yang digenggamnya di dalam saku dan kemudian menyusul Ichigo yang berada tak jauh di depannya.

"Hai...hai...Ichi-san!" sahutnya.

Cafe & Cookies, waktu yang sama...

Ishida menatap layar handphonenya, sementara Inoue dan Chad sedang asyik menikmati hidangan Cake strawberry dan secangkir teh.

"Aku heran," kata Ishida kemudian. "tak biasanya Kuchiki-san tak mengajak kita dalam misi penting! Ia malah mengajak si Jeruk Kurosaki yang punya phobia hantu itu!"

"Sudahlah Ishida-kun!" sela Inoue. "Sesekali kita menikmati cake yang enak ini! Ini kan termasuk salah satu perintah dari Kuchiki-san! Ya kan, Sado-kun?"

Chad mengangguk.

"Hm, kau benar!" sahut Ishida kembali dengan tenang menikmati teh hangat yang dipesannya.

**TBC...**

Yuu : Hi, Minna! Terima kasih bagi yang masih menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca dan meriview fic-ku ini! Sudah sampai Chapter 3 ya! Aku cukup senang karena fic ini bisa kuselesaikan di tengah kesibukanku menyelesaikan tugas kuliah. Para tokoh yang ada di fic ini pun pasti senang, ya kan Ichi-san?

Ichigo : jangan panggil gw 'Ichi-san'?! *ditabok Ichigo pake Zangetsu*

Yuu : (memegang jidat yang benjol kena Zangetsu) Gimana kesannya main lagi sama Rukia-chan selain di serial _Bleach_?

Ichigo : Bosen! *dibekuin Ruki sama Sode No Shirayuki*

Rukia : Harusnya gw yang ngomong githu! *teriak pake toa, telinga Ichi ampe jadi budeg*

Yuu : Sabar sodara-sodara! Mohon jangan ada KDRT di sini! Ehem, Rukia-chan, kau suka maen di fic ini?

Rukia mandangin fic-nya, kagak dibaca...

Rukia : Bolehlah, tapi penyiksaan gw sama si jeruk diperbanyak ya! *senyum ala Light yagami*

Ichigo : Sial, midget!!!! *pake toa yang biasa dipake mahasiswa demo*

Akhirnya Rukia ma Ichi perang salib kedua...

Yuu : Sampe ketemu di Find My Soul chapter 4, but... don't forget to review, plisss!!!


	4. Akhir Dari Semua Rencana

Hi, minna-san! Maaf, baru update! Mood buat ngelanjutin fic ini baru ada sekarang! Sumpah, fic ini susah banget ngedapetin feeling yang tepat. Tapi Yuu tetap akan terus semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini!

**Pairing : **IchiRuki

**Warning : **AU, Typo, Gaje, OOC

**Disclaimer : **Punya Tite-san, tapi fic ini buatanku!

**Summary : **Semua rencana Rukia berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi karena kecerobohannya, Rukia malah hampir membuat Ichigo celaka. Apa yang terjadi?

**Find My Soul**

**Chapter 4**

**Ichigo POV**

Aku tahu kegilaan Rukia adalah suatu hal yang lebih dari luar biasa. Ia nekad dan keras kepala. Walau begitu, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian di tempat ini. Sebuah tempat gelap yang di kelilingi pohon-pohon besar dan bunyi-bunyian malam yang membuatku merinding. Udara malam yang menggigil juga senantiasa merasuk ke tulangku.

"Kau serius ini tempatnya?" tanyaku pada gadis yang sekarang sedang sibuk dengan peralatan yang ada di dalam tasnya.

"Tentu saja!" sahutnya sambil mengambil sebuah ranting pohon dan membuat sebuah lingkarang besar di tanah. Kemudian ia menaburkan sesuatu di sekeliling goresan itu. "Nah, masuklah ke dalam lingkaran ini!"

"Eh!"

"Eh?" Rukia mendelikku sambil mencari tahu maksud dari responku tadi. "Kubilang masuk saja, BAKA!" katanya setengah berteriak.

Aku menghela napasku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kuturuti maunya makhluk boncel ini. Setelah aku berdiri di lingkaran itu, kurasakan hawa udara yang berbeda dalam lingkaran itu, dibandingkan dengan udara yang di luar.

"Ichigo, dengar!" katanya kemudian. "Jangan pernah kau keluar dari lingkaran itu mulai dari saat ini, mengerti?"

Aku menganggguk. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Jangan tanya kenapa!" sahutnya kemudian mengambil tasnya. "Kau tak ingin celaka kan? Turuti saja kata-kataku!"

"Ok!" sahutku.

"Kau hanya boleh keluar dari lingkaran itu kalau aku yang memerintahkanmu, mengerti?"

"Ya!" sahutku dengan nada bosan. Aku tak tahu apa rencana Rukia selanjutnya, tapi agar tugas ini selesai dan aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak akan kulakukan.

"Kau harus serius dan penuh konsentrasi!" kata Rukia sambil menyerahkan sesuatu yang ada di saku tasnya. Sebuah jimat berwarna merah. "Simpanlah, buat berjaga-jaga!"

"Eh, ya!" aku segera mengambil jimat itu dari tangannya dan menyimpannya di saku kemejaku.

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu!"

"Eh!"

"Eh?" Rukia mendelik lagi. "Lakukan perintahku Baka Jeruk!"

"I, iya!" sahutku sambil menutup kedua mataku. "Tapi janji ya, jangan mempermainkan aku!"

"Mana mungkin, ini kan bukan saatnya bercanda!" sahut Rukia dengan suara yang terdengar lebih serius dari biasanya. "Apapun yang terjadi kau tak boleh keluar dari lingkaran ini, lalu sekarang pusatkan semua konsentrasimu di otak!"

Aku menuruti semua kata-kata Rukia. Pikiranku langsung berpusat pada suatu titik, walau agak susah untuk melakukannya. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan memoriku sejak tadi pagi seolah menghilang dengan cepat. Seperti sekumpulan kilatan ingatan yang tak berarti sama sekali. Sakit di kepalaku menyengat sampai ke ubun-ubun. Samar-samar kudengar suara Rukia.

"I...chigo!" teriakannya terhalang oleh udara di sekelilingku yang tiba-tiba bergerak cepat. "Me...re...ka...da..."

"APA?" teriakku seolah juga ditelan oleh deruan angin yang besar. Ingin kulihat keadaan Rukia, aku betul-betul khawatir dengan kondisinya. Tapi...

"Jangan buka matamu sebelum kusuruh!" teriak Rukia yang mulai terdengar jelas. "Aku akan menangkap mereka!"

Suara itu mulai menjauh, Rukia benar-benar meninggalkanku? Ah, tidak mungkin! Tapi...akhirnya kubiarkan tubuhku mematung di dalam lingkaran itu dalam keadaan sedang memejamkan mata.

_~Yuu Ika~_

Kurasa sudah sejam aku mematung dalam keadaan memejamkan mata dan badanku pegal karena terlalu lama dalam posisi seperti itu. Apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Apa Rukia sudah berhasil menangkap roh-roh jahat itu? Banyak pertanyaan yang menggelitik otakku. Jujur, aku khawatir dengan keadaan Rukia? Bagaimana ia berbuat hal berbahaya seperti ini? Apa dia baik-baik saja atau...

"Ichi...go!"

Suara itu? Suara Rukia!

"Ya?" sahutku.

"Kita sudah berhasil!" teriaknya terdengar mulai mendekatiku. "Kau boleh membuka matamu!"

"Ya—" kataku sembari membuka mata dan "RUKIAAAAAAA!" sebuah makhluk gelap besar dan bewujud sangat aneh berada persis di belakang Rukia dalam posisi hendak menyerang.

Rukia menanggapi teriakanku kemudian dengan refleks menoleh ke belakang. Makhluk itu memiliki sebuah lidah yang panjang yang menjulur di mulutnya. Seperti hendak Tinggal satu senti lagi saat itu dan...

JREB!

Aku merasakan lidah itu menembus perutku dan mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir perlahan melalui lenganku. Pandanganku mengabur dan semuanya jadi terasa gelap

**End Of Ichigo POV**

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" teriak Rukia sedikit shock sambil mengguncang tubuh Ichigo yang kini berada di hadapannya. Perut kanan Ichigo terluka parah. Rukia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada diri pemuda berambut orange itu. Ia menidurkan tubuh Ichigo yang terluka cukup parah itu. Diliriknya makhluk raksasa di depannya, topeng putih itu seolah menyeringai. "Sial sekali ya, makhluk seperti kalian, Hollow busuk!" teriak Rukia yang tiba-tiba melompat sambil mengayunkan pedang yang sejak tadi sudah berada di tangan kanannya.

Pedang itu dengan cepat menyentuh bagian topeng makhluk itu dan membinasakannya seperti puing-puing yang tak berguna.

Segera ia berbalik dan mendekati tubuh Ichigo. Ia merasakan tubuh itu berkeringat dingin. Rukia mengangkat kepala Ichigo ke pangkuannya. dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, ia membereskan luka-luka yang mengenai tubuh Ichigo. Rukia merasakannya tekanan besar yang berada di sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa ia bisa seceroboh ini?" gumam Rukia panik. Ia menatap wajah Ichigo yang tampak menderita dan kesakitan. "Hampir saja kekuatan Rohmu itu diambil makhluk sialan itu! Hei, Ichigo ayo bangun! Bangunlah Ichigo!" teriak Rukia masih berusaha menyembuhkan bagian tubuh Ichigo yang terluka. Perlahan lukanya tertutup, tapi tetap saja ia belum sadarkan diri.

"Ichigo, buka matamu Baka!" teriak Rukia dengan suara parau sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Ichigo. "Ayo, buka matamu Baka, kalau tidak...." air matanya pecah sejak ia membawa Ichigo dalam pangkuannya. "Hei, Baka! Kubilang bangun! Bangunlah Ichigo! BAKA! Bangun Kai--" Rukia menutup mulutnya, ia ingat sesuatu. Ini pernah terjadi dan persis sekali! Bayangan dan kenangan buruk itu makin merasuki pikirannya. Ia menyentuh rambut orange Ichigo, lalu di dekatkan hidungnya hingga menyentuh hidung Ichigo. "Ichigo," bisiknya pelan. "Kau takkan matikan? Seperti dia..."

"Bisa-bisanya kau tenang-tenang seperti itu!" sebuah suara di belakang Rukia tiba-tiba mengagetkannya. "Ciumanmu takkan membangunkannya bodoh!"

Rukia menjauhi wajah Ichigo dan segera menghapus airmatanya.

"Aku takkan berbuat seperti itu Shihouin-Taichou. Aku hanya berusaha membangunkannya!" kata Rukia agak merasa kesal tiba-tiba dipergoki seperti itu.

"Dia akan bangun kalau kau bawa ke dokter karena dia seorang manusia!" kata gadis berkulit gelap itu sambil mendekati Rukia. "Dan juga Hollow itu tak menghisap kekuatan rohnya, pasti dia akan baik-baik saja!"

"Ya!" sahut Rukia pelan, tanpa sadar ia merasakan aliran kekuatan yang kuat menjalari tubuhnya. "Ah, aku mesti menjauh darinya! Saat ini kondisinya sedang tidak stabil!" kata Rukia setelah memeriksa detak jantung dan aliran darah Ichigo. dengan pelan-pelan Rukia memindahkan kepala Ichigo dari pangkuannya ke atas tanah yang ditumbuhi rerumputan. Tiba-tiba tangan Ichigo menangkap pergelangan tangan Rukia dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Rukia berusaha melepaskan pegangan itu dan tak kunjung berhasil.

'Bagaimana ini? Hal ini bisa gawat untuknya, reiatsuku juga sedang aktif, bisa-bisa terhi--' batin Rukia dengan perasaan cemas.

"Kau masih bertahan di sana?"tanya gadis yang bernama lengkap Shihouin Yoruichi. "Lekas bawa bocah itu!"

"Tak bisa Taichou!" sahut Rukia berusaha melepaskan pegangan Ichigo. Setelah ia berhasil melepaskannya, Rukia menjauhi Ichigo dan menatap Yoruichi. "Aku takut dia akan mati kalau terus berada di dekatku. Kau tahu kan apa penyebab kematian Shiba-fukutaichou?"

Tatapan itu agak sendu, sehingga membuat Yoruichi tidak ingin terlalu ngotot dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ya, sudah!" katanya sembari duduk di dekat tubuh Ichigo dan memeriksa keadaannya. "Terlalu banyak, Kuchiki!" katanya terlihat kaget dan menoleh pada Rukia. "Kau terlalu banyak menghisapnya!"

Rukia yang tengah menghadap ke sebuah pohon memuntahkan suatu cairan berwarna merah pekat ke akar pohon itu. Ia membersihkan sisanya setelah hampir seluruh darah dalam tubuhnya habis. Napasnya terengah-engah sambil menahan kesakitan. Ia memegang dadanya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Begitu," kata Rukia sambil bersandar pada batang pohon yang kokoh itu. Suasana gelap bukan hanya menyelimuti sekelilingnya, tapi juga pandangannya. "Aku membuka segelnya dan dengan hebatnya kekuatan itu menarik Hollow-hollow keluar. Aku lupa menyegelnya kembali, kumohon, aku takkan bisa menyentuhnya jika kekuatan itu keluar begitu saja. Bau dan aura kekuatan roh bocah itu membuat reiatsuku menghisapnya lebih cepat dari biasanya! Kumohon Taichou, segel segera!"

Dengan cepat tangan Yoruichi menyentuh ubun-ubun Ichigo. Aura kekuatan roh Ichigo seolah terpusat pada ubun-ubunnya kembali. Rukia tahu kalau tak ada lagi kekuatan roh Ichigo di sekitarnya, kecuali yang sudah terserap olehnya. Setelah selesai, Yoruichi memeriksa luka Ichigo.

"Aneh sekali, baru pertama kali aku melihat bocah dengan kekuatan roh sebesar ini!" gumamnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Dan kelicikkanmu membuatnya menderita. Kau tahu apa hukumannya melibatkan manusia dalam tugas maupun ujianmu?"

Rukia tersenyum pasrah, "Ya, terserah anda, aku amat merasa bersalah padanya. Aku telah memanfaatkannya untuk kepentinganku. Hukuman apapun akan kuhadapi dengan baik, Taichou. Asal jangan kau bawa namanya, kumohon!"

"Hm, ya!" sahut Yoruichi. "Itu nanti saja, sekarang kau sudah bisa memapahnya?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku kehabisan darah, bisakah kau mengambilkan darah cadangan dalam tasku itu, Taichou?" tanya Rukia sambil menunjuk tas yang ada di samping Yoruichi.

"Merepotkan!" desis Yoruichi pelan sambil melemparkan tas sekolah itu ke Rukia.

"Maaf dan... terima kasih!" seru Rukia dengan wajah yang dipaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Dasar!" kata Yoruichi setengah berbisik dan menatap Rukia prihatin.

_~Yuu Ika~_

"GOOD~morniiiiiiiing, Ichi~"Plak! Sebuah tamparan melayang mengenai wajah Isshin. Lelaki tua itu mendarat di tempat ia berdiri dalam keadaan yang tidak mengenakan.

Ichigo segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia merasa sedikit pegal dengan keadaan tubuhnya sekarang. Dilihatnya jarum infus menusuk pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Ichigo pada Isshin yang sedang berusaha bangkit dan mendekati Ichigo.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, My soooon~!" serunya sambil bergoyang merayakan keberhasilannya. "Kau tertidur selama 3 hari karena terjatuh ke jurang yang ada di dekat kuil Karakura. Untung gadis itu menyelamatkanmu!"

"Siapa?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Gadis manis bermata ungu itu, masa' kau tak tahu?" kata Isshin dengan ekspresi menggoda.

"Rukia?"

"Ya, Rukia-chan!" sahut Isshin. "Ah, dia manis sekali sampai-sampai aku ingin dia jadi anak angkatku!"

"Sembarangan!" kata Ichigo sambil memukul pipi Isshin sampai ia jatuh tepar di lantai kamar Ichigo. Sementara ia masih bingung dengan situasi sekarang, mana mungkin? 'Bukannya aku tertusuk...' batinnya mengingat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ayah, apa Rukia berpesan sesuatu?" tanya Ichigo pada Isshin yang sedang meratapi penderitaannya.

"Tidak! Mungkin dia akan ke sini menjengukmu, tenang saja!" kata Isshin berusaha menggoda lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kalian lakukan malam itu? Apa sesuatu yang ayah tak boleh tahu?"

"Diam, Baka!" Bug! satu tinjuan lagi melayang ke wajah Isshin hingga membuatnya terpental keluar kamar Ichigo. Wajah kelihatan sangat kesal dan jengkel. Tapi pikirannya masih tetap pada Rukia.

'Kemana kau Rukia...?' batin Ichigo cemas.

_~Yuu Ika~_

Urahara membuka pintu rumahnya dilihatnya Rukia dan Yoruichi berdiri di hadapannya. Ia sedikit terkejut segera mempersilahkan keduanya masuk.

"Tak usah!" sela Yoruichi. "Kami ke sini mau pamit!"

"Apa?" serunya kaget. "Kenapa mendadak.."

"Kuchiki telah berhasil lulus, Soutaichou memintanya untuk segera kembali ke Soul Society!" jawab Yoruichi.

"Kau...lulus?" Urahara menatap Rukia dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Ya, " sahut Rukia datar. "dan aku meminta Shihouin-Taichou untuk bicara denganmu!"

"Bicara soal apa?"

"Soal Ichigo..."

_~Yuu Ika~_

**Ichigo POV**

Rukia tak datang? Kemana ia menghilang? Apa dia tak ingin menemuiku? Atau dia marah padaku? Ah, kenapa ia tak pernah hilang dari pikiranku?

"Onii-chan, ayo berangkat!" seru Yuzu dari lantai dasar.

"Ya!" sahutku segera menyambar tas sekolahku dan turun ke lantai bawah. Aku tak sarapan kali ini, aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai di sekolah. Ingin cepat-cepat menemui Rukia! Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin sekali kutanyakan padanya.

"Maaf, Yuzu aku duluan!" seruku tanpa menghiraukan protes dari adikku itu. Bahkan tak mempedulikan gurauan ayahku pagi ini.

Kupercepat langkahku menuju pintu depan dan apa yang kulihat seseorang. Ya, awalnya aku senang, tapi saat kulihat baik-baik, ternyata...

"Inoue?"

"Ohayou Kurosaki-kun!" sapanya tersenyum manis. "Sudah seminggu tak masuk sekolah, aku khawatir padamu Kurosaki-kun!"

"Oh, ya..." aku menutup pintu dan mulai jalan beriringan dengan Inoue.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja!" sahutku. "Lukaku sudah sembuh!"

"Apa?" Inoue terlihat sangat kaget. "Kau...terluka?"

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Lalu tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi menyesal Inoue membungkukkan badannya.

"Ma, maafkan aku Kurosaki-kun!" serunya tiba-tiba.

"Ke, kenapa?"

"A, aku juga ikut terlibat dalam drama yang dibuat Kuchiki-san! Kami sengaja memancingmu menemui Kuchiki-san dan meninggalkanmu berdua dengannya!" katanya membuatku semakin tidak mengerti lagi, ada apa ini?

"Mak, maksudmu?"

"Sebetulnya Kuchiki-san lah yang merencanakan semuanya, mulai sejak kau masuk klub Kuchiki-san telah merancang ribuan rencana untuk mengajakmu terus terlibat dalam kegiatan klub!" penjelasan Inoue membuat perasaanku tak tentu arah.

Haruskah aku marah padanya?

Bukankah dia telah mempermainkanku

"Lalu..." kataku berusaha menahan emosi. "apa Rukia menceritakan betapa menggelikannya melihatku ketakutan dan diserang oleh makhluk aneh buatannya itu?"

Inoue yang mulai berdiri seperti biasa menatapku, "Sayang sekali, sudah seminggu kegiatan klub tak jalan dan Kuchiki-san tak pernah tak pernah terlihat di sekolah!"

"Apa?"

"Kudengar dari Tatsuki-chan, Kuchiki-san sudah absen selama seminggu sama sepertimu! Dan tak seorang pun di kelas yang tahu dimana alamat rumahnya!" kata Inoue. "Kuchiki seperti hilang ditelan bumi."

Rukia menghilang? Bagaimana mungkin?

Dia...senyumannya yang menyebalkan tiba-tiba terbayang di benakku.

_Siapa yang tertipu? Tawakke!_

Sifatnya yang angkuh...

_Baguslah kalau kau sadar!_

Kepolosannya, kadang-kadang...

_Ichi-san memang baik!_

Tidak! Rukia kemana? Aku berlari mengejarnya, terus menuju ke sekolah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kuabaikan panggilan Inoue di belakangku. Aku tak peduli, ia mempermainkanku atau tidak, menipu atau tidak, aku ingin menemuinya! Aku ingin menemukan gadis yang telah membuatku kesal itu! Aku akan mencarinya.

Keringat yang mengucur di dahiku membasahi kemejaku. Aku telah sampai di gerbang SMA Karakura. Akan kutemukan dia!

Saat aku berlari di koridor dan mulai menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru seluruh mata menatap ke arahku. Tapi aku betul-betul tak peduli. Dia pasti di sana! Rukia, kau di sana kan? Di tempat itu...

"RUKIA!" teriakkanku menggema di ruangan itu. Tempat sempit yang selalu menjadi tempat kami berkumpul bersama. Tempat dimana aku selalu jadi bulan-bulanan Ishida. Tempat dimana aku bisa melihat ekspresi Rukia yang terlihat sangat bahagia, berbeda jauh saat dia di kelas.

Sunyi sekali!

Sama seperti perasaanku kali ini. Aku tak dapat tertawa ataupun menangis saat kulihat robekan kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Aku sangat tahu itu surat perjanjian yang dulu pernah kutandatangani. Yang amat kubenci karena telah menyiksaku. Yang kurutuki dan kudoakan agar robek ataupun dimakan rayap. Sekarang, keinginanku telah terkabulkan. Lalu apalagi? Aku sudah lepas dari Rukia, tapi kenapa seolah ia masih mengikat perasaanku? Pikiranku hanya ingin menyeru satu nama...

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**End Of Ichigo POV**

_Kau tahu kenapa mawar mulai layu?_

_Karena mereka dapat mekar jika mereka ingin mekar_

_maka mereka juga layu jika mereka ingin layu_

_Lalu seperti apakah mawar yang layu kali ini?_

_Seperti ingin berkembang, tapi tak jadi_

_lalu menjadi helaian-helain kelopak indah tak bernyawa dan tak berguna..._

_Seperti rasa...dan itu...cinta!_

**TBC**

Gomen, gomen, beribu gomen. Yuu sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang telah mereview chapter lalu. Dengan semangat yang besar, Yuu terus melanjutkan fic ini, walau puisinya rada gaje *aku memang nggak berbakat nulis puisi:p*! Sangat sedih rasanya kalau Ichigo harus kehilangan sosok Rukia, hiks:(. Akan kujawab review dari chapter ke 2 dan ke 3:

**Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki : **Yuu rasa pertanyaan Rukia-chan sudah terjawab!

**Sacchan Linda Shirayuki : **Yah, Yuu memang agak sedikit pelupa, maaf kalau typonya rada ngeganggu, tapi kalau ada kesalahan kecil pasti akan selalu kuperbaiki!^^v

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki : **Yuu harap semua rasa penasaran udah terjawab di chapter ini, tapi kalau belum ikuti terus ceritanya!

**Sorayuki Nichan : **Jangan bingung Sora-san! Kamu pasti akan mengerti suatu saat nanti...*ditendang Sora-chan*

**seCreT aRs : **Mudah-mudahan kamu mengeti apa maksud Rukia! Kalau belum mengerti ayo review di chapter ini! *Hehehe, maunya;p*

**Ichikawa Ami : **Ok, tenang aja Ami-chan! romancenya pasti ada!

Hontou arigatou teman-teman! Tapi Yuu minta reviewnya lagi, kalau-kalau ada kesalahan pandangan mataku yang ampun rusaknya! Kadang Yuu mesti ngulang beberapa kali ngedit!

\\(^o^)AYOreviewAYO(^o^)//


End file.
